Dusk
by IheartTwilight
Summary: Love is strong, but is anger stronger? The war has drawn to a dark close, leaving everything possibly worse then when it started. Is there enough time to fix what has been broken? [Epilogue Up]
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, only the basic plot belongs to me.**

**Okay so this is my first FanFic so reviews would be appreciated! Sorry if it's short - on Word it looked longer. Enjoy and please leave feedback!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I was feeling irritated and depressed. Irritated because my ancient alarm clock woke me up an hour and a half early and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back asleep. Irritated because today in gym we would be playing capture the flag and despite my best efforts I was still forced to participate. The coach very well knew how many injuries I've sustained and caused by just attempting to walk, yet he still insisted that I at least try. And depressed because it was bright and sunny out today. This rare occasion is welcomed with glee from any other resident of Forks with the exception of myself, obviously, and the Cullens.

I got out of bed without enthusiasm and prepared for the horrid school day that lay before me. Since we would be playing football outside, and since it was actually hot, I put on my only pair of shorts and a nice light t-shirt. I pulled up my hair, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and left. Charlie had left for work much earlier, so my truck was the only car in the driveway. I sighed heavily as I got into it.

The loud roar of the engine seemed even louder nowadays due to the fact that I was so used to riding in the nice silver Volvo, with its quiet purr when the engine starts, next to my beloved. Edward. I pushed him out of my thoughts because thinking of him only made me crabbier. _He _didn't have to go to school today. _He_ didn't have to play capture the flag today. Of course he had his reasons, him being a vampire and all, but nonetheless I still thought it unfair that he didn't have to endure all the tripping and colliding I have to today.

No doubt he would be somewhere near in his car, watching me through the medium of someone's head, as I tripped over people, my own feet, and absolutely nothing. The reasonable part of my mind that was still intact told me the only reason I was mad at him was because I missed him and that being mad at him was easier than missing him.

_Shut up_, I commanded that sane little part of my brain. I got to school early, thanks to my stupid little alarm clock, so I started watching my surroundings, looking for Edward. I spotted a black car, too nice for any student at the high school, sitting idle in a parking lot a little down the street. I smiled and waved a little. I hoped it really was Edward and that I didn't just wave at an empty car.

The tint was too dark to tell. I started daydreaming of Edward and lost count of the time until a knock on my window broke me out of my reverie. It was Mike Newton, in a t-shirt and gym shorts, smiling hugely at me. I got out the truck and greeted him.

"Hey, Bella. Aren't you excited about the game today?" he asked excitedly.

I narrowed my eyes, "Please don't remind me of that. We should head for first period."

"Didn't you hear?" he laughed. "The game is all day. The weather is so nice they cancelled all the other periods."

I groaned.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he said, motioning me to follow him to a big area of grass a little ways away, where all the other students seemed to be gathering. I reluctantly followed, tempted to get in my truck and speed away. I couldn't though. Charlie would find out and most likely limit my time with Edward even more. I scowled at the sun.

"Okay everyone, listen up. These sixteen boxes here each have a different color flag and matching belt inside. Grab one, everyone else with the same color as you is your team. We'll have eight separate games going at once, then you'll switch opponents. I think everyone knows the rules, so grab a belt and gather with people of the same color," Coach Clapp said.

I grabbed a belt of the box nearest me. It was an ugly highlighter orange color. Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, Tyler, and reluctantly, Lauren, all grabbed from the same box as me. I smiled to myself. There were a bunch of other kids on our team, I think Coach Clapp said their should be anywhere from 18 to 23 kids on each team, so I was slightly cheered by the fact that I wouldn't have to do a lot of running.

Nonetheless, when Coach Clapp blew the whistle to signify the start of the game my stomach twisted up into a knot. My clumsiness was pretty much known throughout the whole school, so people tended to stay away from me. After around six people on my team had their flag pulled off and had to sit out, a girl on the opposite team got the guts to try and go after me. _I won't go down without a fight_, I told myself.

I started running then, with her on my heels. Her chasing me made me run faster. She was right on my heels, which proved to be a big mistake. Right when I started to enjoy running, _actually enjoy it_, I tripped over nothing. I somehow landed on my side, causing her to trip over me and go flying. She landed in a heap on the ground a couple yards away. Angela timidly made her way over to the girl and carefully pulled off her flag. I then looked round, suddenly curious why no one had come over to check on the girl. Everyone on my and team and the opposite team was laughing. _Everyone_.

I of course blushed deeply. I walked over to the girl carefully to see if she was okay, but she got up angrily, covered in grass stains and muttering, and walked furiously to the benches. Then I started to get mad that everyone was still laughing, so I pulled off the guy closest to me's flag. The laughing stopped abruptly, and to my immense relief, the game resumed. Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and Eric all got out over a period of 5 minutes. Mike and Tyler seemed to be trying to out last each other. No one else worked up enough guts to go after me again.

Pretty soon Mike, then Tyler, got out and it was just me and a boy from the opposite team. His faced drained color when he saw we were the only ones left. Somberly he pulled off his flag and went to sit on the benches. I scowled at his back. My team broke into loud roars of praise. Mike and Tyler and Eric all congratulated me much more than necessary while Lauren and Jessica glared at me. Angela was glad I wasn't hurt. Everyone else just seemed to be happy that they didn't have to try and take my flag.

I was extremely happy when the school day ended, the rest of the games didn't go nearly as smooth as the first. I got into my truck and drove home. Charlie was still at work, as usual. I went into the kitchen and made a salad, while I put chicken in the oven. I happily had no homework. Between cooking, trying to forget the school day, and pondering what Edward had done today, I completely missed the fact that Edward wasn't with me as he usually was. I went up to my room to make sure, but he wasn't here. I walked down the stairs and sat in a chair in the living room. It took me a minute to notice the still figure, stretched out peacefully on the couch, watching me.

"Edward!" I shouted, jumping up from the chair.

He chuckled, "I was wondering when you would notice that I wasn't here. I'm actually quite disappointed that you didn't notice sooner."

"It was a bad day," I murmured darkly. "So where were you?"

"Hunting. We didn't really need to, but what else was their to do?" he said, smiling as I sat on the couch next to him.

"You could've saved me from playing capture the flag!"

"It was more fun to watch you attempt to play."

"I thought you were hunting!" knowing he was watching me today brought back the same embarrassment I spent the better part of the afternoon trying to repress.

"I was," he paused. "But only for the last couple of hours or so."

He pulled me down next to him on the couch so that we were laying together, my head resting on his chest.

"Were you in the black car?" I asked after a second.

"I waved back, but I guess the tint was too dark for you to tell."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon! Please leave feedback! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Okay here it is! I didn't like how the first chapter ended so I hurried up and posted the second one lol! Hope you enjoy it! Please review! Once again - sorry it's so short - longer chapters are on their way!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

We laid on the couch together for an indistinguishable amount of time. It could've been hours, yet it only felt like minutes. He effortlessly slid me off of him and sat me on the couch in a more formal position. He then sat up straight next to me and took my hand in his, caressing it with his thumb. Moments later I heard the sound of tires on the driveway. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I took the chicken out of the oven and got the bread and salad ready on the table. Edward placed the dishes, glasses, and silverware on the table for me. Charlie walked in, called out a greeting, and hung his gun belt on the hook in the foyer.

"Hello, Edward. Hi, Bells," said Charlie as he took his seat at the table.

"Hello, Mr. Swan," Edward said with a grin.

"Hey, dad. How was work?" I asked, as I hurriedly scooped salad and placed chicken on Charlie's plate and mine. I was anxious for Edward to 'leave' and for me to go 'do my homework'.

"Thank gosh you had dinner ready so soon. I was gonna' call to tell you but I figured I'd be home soon enough," Charlie began.

"I started it when I got home from school. But why are you in a hurry?" I asked curiously.

"There's a charity event for the station today and all officers are required there. No guests allowed or else I'd bring you, but it starts in like a half hour so I got to hurry." He said in rush, while trying to eat his food as fast as possible. He shot a glance at Edward. He was obviously trying to discreetly tell Edward to leave. Charlie clearly didn't like the idea of Edward and I alone together. Edward got the picture.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Mr. Swan, but I've got to go. Bye, Bella." We gave each other a little finger wave. We didn't bother kissing each other because he wasn't really leaving and it would only serve the purpose of getting Charlie mad. With Edward gone, Charlie felt more comfortable describing the event he was leaving for.

"I'll be home late so don't wait up. Just lock the door before you go to sleep, I'll use the key under the eave." He said. I took his now empty plate and cup and started washing them along with mine. He stood up and smoothed the front of his uniform.

"You look great dad, just go and have fun," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks, Bells. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He called out a goodbye on his way out. I heard him shut and lock the door. I would have usually skipped up to my room to see Edward again, but tonight I just treaded, feeling incredibly guilty. I had been so eager and ready for Edward to change me before, not that he would, that I hadn't even given Renee and Charlie's lives or feelings a thought. _What would he do without me? _

When I walked into my room, Edward was laying casually on my bed, as usual. He smiled at me and held his arms out, an invitation for me to lie down and join him. I usually would have jumped into his arms, but today I slowly crept.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, puzzled, once I laid down next to him.

"No, I was just thinking…" I trailed off.

"About?" he prompted. He always got frustrated when I did this, he was so used to hearing people's thoughts.

"Well, Charlie said he didn't know what he'd do without me, and I'm feeling really bad that I just immediately –" I got cut off by the doorbell, which was suddenly ringing. No one rang the doorbell. In fact, I didn't even know we had a doorbell.

"Expecting someone so late?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I bet it's just a delivery. I'll go get it."

"I'm coming with you, because I'm not picking up any thoughts from down stairs, and doorbells don't just ring themselves." He said.

We got off the bed and crept down the stairs. Edward was at the door before me. He opened it, but no one was there. Just a white little envelope on the welcome mat. I went over and grabbed it quickly. As soon as I was inside, Edward shut and locked the door. I tore the letter open with my finger.

**Isabella Swan,**

**I know where you sleep. I know where you eat. I know where and when your father goes and comes from work. I know your grades, who's in your family, where your mom lives and every insignificant little detail about your worthless existence. I'm watching you, your family, and your boyfriend and his family. I know what he is and I know what you want to be. Your time is coming. Your number is up. You are safe nowhere. Sleep tight and remember, I've got my eyes on you.**

All I could do was gape at the letter. My hand started to shake. Edward put a comforting arm around my shoulders and read the letter for himself. I felt him stiffen next to me.

"You need to come to my house, you aren't safe here." He said tersely.

"No! I can't leave Charlie! This person is watching this house and I won't leave Charlie alone!" I tried to make my words sound strong, but to my dismay, I started to cry. Out of fear, of course, but surprisingly also out of anger. I was mad that I couldn't just relax with Edward. I knew better than to wish for a normal life because basically Edward and normal are antonyms, but I just wanted to live normally. Not a _normal life_, but to _live normally_. I almost screamed in exasperation. But then suddenly Edward spoke, breaking me from my internal rant.

"Looks like I'm going to have to move in."

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter! I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can and hopefully it's longer! Please Review - Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Okay - here's Chapter Three! It's slightly longer and a little more 'adult'. I really tried not to stray from the 'T' boundaries. Well I hope you enjoy it and please review! Thanks!**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

My mouth dropped open in shock. He smiled at my expression and took my hand in his, pulling me closer to him.

"Bella, you know I couldn't live without you. I couldn't live if you died. Now someone wants you dead and I'm taking the responsibility to keep you safe. I want you safe at all times and the only way to do that is by being with you at all times," he suddenly laughed. "I guess I can say you are my life in the literal sense, too now."

"Edward, I love you," I said getting closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. A tear managed to escape, but in his embrace, no more came. I was safe with him. I looked up at him as he looked down at me, and kissed him. The usual electricity seemed thousands of times stronger and neither of us was strong enough to control it, not that we'd want to. I twined my fingers in his hair as his pulled me closer to him. Before I knew what I was going, I had his shirt pulled off.

"We can't do this" Edward managed to say through our tight embrace.

"We can, and we will!" I was not in a good mood and this seemed to be cheering me up at an alarming rate. Needless to say I was in no mood to stop now.

My hands found their way to his belt buckle, which easily came undone. I threw it on the floor. He had my top shirt pulled off and had my jeans open. In a flash, they were gone. His pants feel to the floor silently. We slid onto the bed.

"No!" Edward said, loudly. He was talking to himself, telling himself to stop. He rolled off me, lying next to me. We were both out of breath, well Edward's breath just came out in heavy rasps, but _I _was out of breath.

"Wow. I'm sorry, I honestly couldn't stop myself," I said, in between gasps for breath. I wasn't even embarrassed, lying on my bed in my underwear and a little undershirt tank top and bra, next to Edward, who was only in black silk boxers.

"Honestly, the thought of your blood never passed through my mind. Not once." He said, seeming dazed.

I rolled over and rest my head on his chest. I caressed his chest as I lay, listening to our breathing slow, completely forgetting to be scared.

"We need to get dressed," he said, silently getting off the bed and starting to dress again.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked.

"I need to get clothes from my room, and I have no intention of letting you stay by yourself, so unless you want to go see my family in _that, _then I suggest you get dressed," an impish smirk suddenly spread across his face. "Not that I don't like that outfit. I wouldn't mind seeing it on you more often, actually."

I blushed slightly and hurriedly dressed again. I crawled on his back. He ran towards my window and jumped out. If I hadn't frozen with fear I would've screamed. He landed, two stories down, quite easily, as if he just jumped off of my bed rather then my house. Quickly and just in time, I closed my eyes. In a matter of minutes we were at his house.

Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, and Alice were outside waiting for us.

"Hello," said Edward, as I climbed off of his back. I greeted them shyly. I was afraid Alice had seen what Edward and I had done in a vision and ratted us out. They all hugged me like nothing had happened, though. I blew out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked, as Alice handed him two duffel bags, already full of all of Edward's essentials.

"He and Rosalie went hunting again. A man cracked his head open on the sidewalk in town and Jasper was near him. He almost lost control." Carlisle informed us, looking very tired and overworked.

"Well thanks for packing for me, I'll see you soon." Edward said. He was obviously worried about whoever wrote the letter trying to break into the house while we were gone.

"Goodbye," I said, climbing on Edward's back again.

"Have fun," Alice said, winking at me. I blushed a furious shade of red as Edward scowled at her and started running back to my house. It took us longer on the way back, Edward having to carry two full duffel bags, and me, but we made it in less than 20 minutes.

Once we were in, he ordered me not to get off his back until he checked the house. He gave it a thorough examination before letting me off. He stored his duffel bags in my closest.

"So would you like to do now, assuming that you don't want to go to sleep?" he asked me.

"Umm…" I deliberated. The one time where our time together wasn't limited and I had no clue what to do. He smirked at me. I got a crazy idea all of a sudden. It was this, and my immense craving for chocolate and anything salty, that clued me in that I was close to getting my period. Great, perfect timing. I scowled to myself. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Let's play truth or dare," I said suddenly. I was amazed at my stupidity to even suggest such a game, especially with Edward.

"Okay," he said, my favorite crooked smile of his appearing on his angelic face. "You can start."

We sat down on my bed, crisscrossing our legs, facing each other. I had made popcorn, forgetting temporarily that Edward couldn't eat it.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare."

Hmm….so many options! I smiled to myself. His eyes widened when he saw my smirk.

"I dare you to…" I didn't want to be too mean for fear of revenge. "…um…take a bite of this popcorn!"

He scowled at me but obliged. He made a disgusted face as he swallowed.

"Truth or dare?" he asked me, still disgusted by the popcorn incident.

"Dare," I said bravely, though I was scared out of my mind.

"I dare you to –" Just then we heard the cruiser pull up in the driveway. I blew out a sigh of relief as Edward glared at me. He shut the blinds and turned off the light. I crawled under my comforter and pretended to be asleep. Charlie came in to check on me then went to bed himself. Edward crawled into bed next to me.

"Good night," he whispered to me, his enticing scent flowing full on at me. Suddenly the electricity was back, thousands of times stronger then even today. My stomach twisted up into a knot as something dawned on me.

"I think there's only one way to get rid of it," I said quietly. He heard me, and he understood. He was only in sweat pants, so with one quick move I ripped them off and threw them out from under the covers. He was in his silk boxers, and the electricity seemed to kick up a notch. I pulled off my pajama bottoms so we were in exactly the same clothes we were earlier.

When he kissed me, the electricity went up so high I was ready to explode. Suddenly we were locked in a passionate embrace. This time it would not end. We would not stop. I was surprised by how hot I was. I grabbed the top of his boxers, pulling them down slowly, when suddenly I fell out of the bed with a big thump. Charlie must've been really tired to miss that. All the electricity disappeared when I fell. I blushed deep crimson and gathered my regular pajamas off the floor, along with my bag of toiletries. He told me to come back to him but I just murmured that I needed a shower and went straight to the bathroom.

I took an Advil for my headache from hitting my head on the floor and got into the shower. A tear escaped from the corner of my eye. I dried off and dressed and slowly crept back to my room. I considered sleeping in the living room but I was too chicken. I silently crept into bed next to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me. This time, thankfully, there was no electricity, and I was free to drift to sleep peacefully, where none of my worries could get to me.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It really sort of centered around the whole 'electricity' thing, which will play a major part in the rest of the book. This was just sort of an introduction to it. I'm sorry for the lack of action so far but I can assure you -- The best is yet to come! Thanks for reading and please leave feedback! Nothing inspires an author more than constructive criticism or a little compliment!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Okay, sorry for such a long wait. Word was being stupid so I had to copy and paste it onto notepad to post it. This chapter ends at a cliff hanger, but I will update soon after because everyone hates cliffhangers lol. And keep in mind that Bella was overwhelmed and therefore not thinking coherently at the end of this chapter. Once again - I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, just the bases of this plot. The last 2 chapter's characters also belong to Stephenie Meyer even though I forgot to say so. **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four_

When I woke, I felt strange. I felt twitchy and on edge. I rolled over to see Edward's peaceful face, which always helped soothe me, but he was no longer there. I sat up quickly, my eyes scanning the room. I ran to my window to see if Charlie had left already, which, of course, he had.

I took a quick shower and ate some cereal. Just as I was cleaning my spoon and bowl, I heard as light knock on my door. My heart thumped erratically against my rib cage. I peeked out the kitchen window, which faced the driveway, and saw an old black car out front. I ran to go answer the door.

"Hi, Jacob!" I said, gesturing him to come inside, out of the rain.

"Hey Bella. My old man had some business in town so I thought I would drive over and say hi," he said, smiling awkwardly.

He had grown even more since the last time I saw him. His hair was a bit longer; it looked much more full. His teeth were perfectly straight, and white. His canine teeth looked very sharp, more pointed then normal. His beautiful russet color skin was blemish free and smooth looking. His brown eyes looked both dark and light at the same time. They looked wise and intense, full of depth. I suddenly realized we were gawking at each other, or at least I was gawking at him. He was beautiful, unnaturally beautiful.

I knew it was stupid to even think that, yet it fit him so well. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So what's been happening with you?" he asked, making conversation.

"Oh, nothing much. Same as always," I said with a small smile. I noted that his voice was much more deep now, yet also silky and smooth. "What's been happening with you?"

"Well, I got my driver's license now. It's been pretty boring though, besides that-" he continued, but I started to zone out. I couldn't help my thoughts from flitting back to Edward, and why he wasn't with me, and the letter, still up in my room. The letter. I let out an involuntary shiver.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he said, his voice filled with concern as to why I shivered. The house was really warm, so I really didn't have an excuse. I looked into his beautiful eyes, filled with only concern for me, and before I realized what I was doing, I told him all of the events that had been occurring to me.

"And you still don't know who wrote the letter? Does Charlie know?" he asked. We were sitting in the kitchen now, and he seemed very angry that someone would do that to me. "No, I don't know who wrote it," I said. I conveniently left Edward out of the story. "And I don't plan on telling Charlie, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." He looked at me like I was crazy, but said no more on the topic.

"What does it mean 'Your boyfriend'? And this person 'knows what he is and what you want to be'? I'm confused," he said, his brow furrowed as he contemplated what it could mean.

"Well, I'm assuming they're talking about Edward Cullen and his family," I admitted. I wouldn't have said any of this, but Jacob's concern for me, his want to keep me safe, made me really trust him.

Understanding dawned on his face.

"Vampires?" he whispered in shock. "Are they really vampires?"

I laughed, trying to play it cool. "We both know very well that vampires aren't real, Jake. This person is obviously crazy."

"I guess you're right," he said, but his brow was still furrowed in concentration. It made me nervous. "Besides, you don't want to be a vampire. Who would?"

He left to go pick up Billy short after that. It was getting dark. I put lasagna in the oven with some garlic bread to have dinner ready for Charlie when he got home. I was still fidgety, being alone in the house at night, but I was too lost in thought to really be scared. Where was Edward? Why wouldn't he tell me where he went? Does Jacob really think the Cullens are vampires? Who sent me the letter and are they still watching? Why do they want me dead? I shivered at the last thought, so I turned on the TV to try and get my mind of off it. Charlie came home not too long after that. We ate dinner in silence, both of us seeming to be lost in thought.

"Are you okay, dad?" I asked, feeling bad about the lack of communication between us lately.

"I'm fine, Bells," he said with a small smile. "Just thinking about work today."

"What happened, or is 'top secret'?" I teased.

He seemed to appreciate my attempt to cheer him up, though he seemed to sink back into his dejected mood as he told me about his day at work.

"I had to give Billy Black a misdemeanor charge today. Me and another officer had to escort him and some other older men from the reservation to the station. He was extremely angry when we picked him up. I think he was expecting special treatment, being my friend and all." His brow furrowed upon remembering.

"Why did you have to charge him?' I asked, with real curiosity in my voice this time.

"He was at the Elk's Lodge, you know, that big bar where all the parties and conventions are held, with the other 'Tribal Elders' telling people to beware of something called the 'cold ones'," he said tiredly, but my heart skipped a beat. "He was telling people that they were murders, blood drinkers or something. They were saying that people should watch out for white skin, golden eyes, and fluid movements. I should've given them a piece of my mind! Stirring up all this trouble for the Cullens with all that garbage of theirs! The sick part is that they had a whole crowd of people listening! Homeless people, rich people, new people to Forks, and even some officers! Billy said to be ready for when the 'Cold Ones' strike. That's why he got that group, he's trying to create a mob."

Sweat broke out all over my body. My heart started to thump erratically. I knew Billy was not a trash talker – he does what he says he will. If he was planning to gather a mob and go try and breech the Cullen house, then he would. I had no worry about their safety, a mob of humans couldn't touch them, but I was worried about them leaving Forks. They just couldn't leave me here; they couldn't go. Especially Edward, if he ever left, he would take part of me with him. Not that I had any intention to let him leave.

"Oh and I forgot," Charlie said, completely oblivious to the sudden sheen of sweat on my face. "The worst part is he said that he was 'creating an army of his own'. That it was stronger than pale faces and Cold Ones alike. He was gathering the natural enemy of the Cold Ones. I blocked him out after that. But when he saw me slap handcuffs on one of the Elders, he said something. Something about you."

I thought I was going to faint. This couldn't be happening. Leave it to Billy to drive away my only source of protection when there's someone out to get me. A sudden idea hit me. As crazy as it was, it was also entirely possible.

"What he said disturbed me, although I'm sure it's absolute garbage," Charlie said, cutting off my thoughts. "He said to warn you. He said that the Cold Ones don't have hearts. He said he'd be watching you. I almost lost it at that poin-" he said more, but I didn't register any of it.

Something horrible clicked in my brain. Billy sent the letter. Billy thought I was a traitor to his kind. Billy wanted me dead. But he was going to kill Edward first.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed it - please review! Oh and keep in mind that Bella wasn't thinking clearly at the end of this chapter - and her crazy theory will be discussed a lot more in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Okay people here is the highly anticipated (by me D) fifth chapter! This is where the action starts and everything gets a little more "Rated T". Well, actually this chapter is pretty clean but it's probably the darkest. I'm not sure. Well whatever enjoy the story and please review! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Twilight or any of it's characters or else I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction. I only own this basic plot. Thanks for reading anyways!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five_

My eyes slowly crept open. I was on the living room couch, lying on my back, looking up at a very concerned Charlie.

"Bella," said Charlie, his voice saturated with relief. "You broke out into a heavy sweat and just fainted. I was so scared that you hit your head, I almost called 911."

"I'm fine," I lied groggily. I almost passed out again as I remembered everything Charlie told me. "I just was really hot. I think I'll go take a shower."

Charlie looked reluctant at letting me wander away from his sight, but didn't object. What I really need was time to think, to concentrate. Billy couldn't want me dead, he was best friends with Charlie and really only had my best interests at mind. He did want the Cullens dead, though, or at the very least out of Forks. And he was obviously angry enough to take action. I pondered to myself what had set him off.

The warm water relaxed and soothed me, calming me and washing away some of my worries. I still hadn't heard from Edward, which was really unlike him. My head swam with unanswered questions. I soon gave up on trying to relax completely; I was too on edge for that to even be a possibility.

As I toweled off I started to wonder if everything could possibly be linked. The letter, Billy and the other Tribal Elders, Edward's strange disappearance from my life. They had to be, I just had no clue how. I was trying to solve a puzzle, but I was missing a very crucial piece. I had to find that piece. My sanity depended on it. I could only hope that Edward already found it, in which case I would just have to find Edward. I internally screamed in exasperation. Why did everything have to be so difficult!

I figured the best place to start looking for him would be his house. I felt pathetic, getting so easily frustrated, even though I hadn't even started my search. Tomorrow I would look for him. I said good night to Charlie and pretended to take some pain pills. I couldn't afford to be sleepy tonight. I had a mission. As soon as I heard Charlie start to snore, I took action.

There was no way I could even hope to sleep tonight when my head was so full. I pulled on a pair of jeans, leaving on the black spaghetti strap tank top that Edward had once complimented, and shrugged into a light gray hoodie. Once downstairs I put on my raincoat and grabbed Charlie's cruiser keys from on top of the small table in the foyer. My truck would be too loud and I couldn't risk Charlie waking up.

As I got into the cruiser and put the keys into the ignition, I prayed that Charlie wouldn't find out that I snuck out in his work car. A police cruiser, no less. Despite it's age, the cruiser ran pretty quietly, unlike my truck. I drove quickly, actually over the speed limit, to the Cullen's house. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw lights on in the house and no angry mobs or wolves outside. I ran to the front door and knocked. I heard someone swear under their breath inside. Carlisle opened the door and looked relieved when he saw me.

"Come in, Bella. We weren't expecting you, but we needed to speak with you anyway," he said, gesturing me to come inside.

I wasted no time in asking questions. "Is Edward here? Where has he been? Have you heard what Billy did? Do you know who wrote the letter? Has Bill-" but I stopped suddenly when Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

I ran to him, the sooner to be in his arms. He held me close to him, each of us breathing in the other's scent.

"My Bella, I've missed you so much. Please forgive me for not staying with you in your time of danger," he started, his voice burning with sadness.

"It's okay, Edward. Just please tell me what you know and where you have been before I combust!" I said, exasperated. I was strangely filled with relief and despair at finally being united with him. Relief because I was worried he had left me forever, which he obviously hadn't, and despair because by the way he was speaking, I knew he was harboring a bomb shell that he would soon be forced to drop on me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I haven't been able to leave the confines of the house. Emmett and Jasper have been keeping an eye on your house for me, though." He said.

"Why weren't you able to leave?" I asked, my voice burning with curiosity. Edward and I were now seated next to each other on the couch. Carlisle was sitting in a chair that matched the couch near us; Esme was leaning on the arm of the same chair. Alice was sitting on the bottom mantle of the large fireplace, watching us intently. Rosalie was leaning against a wall a little ways away, glaring at me. Emmett and Jasper were nowhere to be seen, most likely keeping an eye on Charlie's house.

He seemed to be deliberating on where to start. Finally he took a deep breath and started.

"The Quileute tribe has suffered terrible losses lately. Many of the Elders have been killed. They haven't taken the bodies to a medical examiner, but all the evidence points to vampires. They told us straight out that if we didn't stop hunting on them, they would break the treaty and tell the residents of Forks what we truly are. Now of course, we haven't had anything to do with the murders. We tried to prove it by showing them that if we had drank any person's blood our eyes would be burgundy. They chose not to believe us. Just last night, another Elder was killed. They came directly to us to confront our family, but I wasn't home. I was with you."

He heard my sharp intake of breath and looked down at me solemnly. He continued.  
"Realizing I was gone at the same time the murder took place, the Quileutes were furious. That was the last straw for them. We can see why they would assume it was us, don't get us wrong, us being the only vampires anywhere near the Reservation and with me being absent on the night of the murder, but they took it out of context. They said they would gather mobs and tell 'white faces' about us. They said that they would make sure our faces were known all over the world so that we couldn't hide. They even said that they would stop trying to repress the lycanthrope genes in their younger tribe members."

I gasped in horror. They were trying to create wolf men, werewolves, to kill the Cullens. His face grew even darker as he continued.

"They even said they had one of our kind, a vampire, on their side. They said that he was going to trying and murder us also." I flinched at the word. "We aren't sure if they were serious about their plans or if they were just angry, but when you came in you said something about what Billy had done, please explain."

"In the Elk's Lodge today, Billy and some Tribal Elders were warning men and women about you. Supposedly they had a large audience listening. Even cops believed them. He told them to prepare for a war." My voice was just a mere whisper by the time I had finished, but I knew they could hear me.

"I knew Billy Black was a man of his word. He stopped going to the hospital when I got a job there" said Carlisle grimly. "This is most likely the first stage in his plan. We still have time to leave. Bella, did you get your information from a valid source?"

I was in utter shock at Carlisle's words. Edward pulled me closer to him, but I stood up, devastated. "You can't go! You can't leave me in this God forsaken town! They won't give up by you leaving! They will track you down and you know it! They won't stop until hey avenge their Tribe's losses! They'll just question me and everyone else you had contact with until they find you!" I screamed. It was just dawning on me what would happen if the Cullens left just as these accusations started forming. No doubt my connections with the Cullens would affect us. Charlie could lose his job; we would be treated like pariahs. But I couldn't think of myself now, not when they were talking about leaving.

"Bella," Edward soothed. "It's okay, we'll figure this out. I won't leave you." He said these words as truly as he could, yet I knew he was just trying to comfort me.

"Bella, please, where did you get your information from?" Carlisle probed.

I sat back on the couch, feeling more emotionally drained then I ever thought possible. "Charlie had to bring Billy and the other Elders to the station," I said, devoid of emotion.

Carlisle muttered a curse under his breath, "That probably means they've already stopped repressing the gene too. Any tribal member coming of age should be getting symptoms. The transformations won't be complete until the next New Moon, though. Alice, when is that?" Carlisle asked intensely.

We all watched as Alice became incredibly still. Her eyes fluttered open moments later.

"In four days," she said, the fear in her voice completely unmasked.

"That's good and bad. Good because we should be able to see the symptoms that come before the change – more hair, sleeker skin, sharper teeth, deeper eyes, taller in height, deeper voice, more charming in looks, and broadened chest and shoulders." Carlisle listed. "And bad because we won't be able to leave."

I felt a surge of happiness that I knew I shouldn't be feeling, but I couldn't help it. Suddenly I remembered seeing Jacob on the day Billy got charged. All the different features I noticed about him. My heart skipped a beat.

"Billy's son recently turned sixteen. I saw him this morning. I noticed basically all the traits you just named about him." I said, shocked. All of their eyes started at me in astonishment.

"I never thought he would bring such a curse upon his own son," Esme murmured.

"I think this was something Jacob wanted," I said, they all gaped at me again. "I told him about the letter today," I confessed. "He immediately suspected one of you. I don't think he trusts you or likes you very much."

"You think he would attempt to murder us?" Carlisle asked in astonishment.

"I think he would just want us out of Forks, but who knows what Billy could convince him of. He's a very impressionable young boy." Alice said warily.

"And so the war begins," Carlisle said softly, so my ears barely heard it.

Alice's next words scared me more than anything else has in my entire life. "I tried to look at the end of this war, to see how it would conclude, but anyway I tried, all I saw was death."

* * *

**So that chapter really is just a taste of what's to come! I hope you enjoyed it because that chapter really set up the whole rest of the book and set a couple of things in motion! PLEASE REVIEW! Some constructive criticism or a nice little compliment really helps a writer write! Thanks for reading! Oh and did you like the length? It's longer then the other chapters so let me know if you like them longer or shorter**


	6. Chapter Six

**Okay so here is the sixth chapter! Yay! Sorry if the last chapter ended kind of lame but my beta reader said I need dramatic chapter endings but whatever. This chapter is where the action starts - every chapter after this will have some kind of event that puts Bella and the Cullens in more danger. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Who would've thought? All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and only the basic plot is mine!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Six_

Alice's statement pierced me with another feeling of dread. I blocked all the waves of emotions back that sooner or later I would have to feel: anger, despair, sorrow, hate. After I was done, and I repressed as much as I could, a sudden wave of drowsiness hit me. My eyes started to droop.

Edward whispered in my ear, "You can stay here tonight, you're exhausted."

"The…cruiser…" I mumbled, though I was barely awake.

"Alice will drive it home for you and she'll leave a note for Chief Swan." Edward said. "She'll tell you your story in the morning.

I felt Edward's arms around my body, lifting me up off the couch. In seconds we were inside is bedroom. He put a pillow and a blanket on the couch, removed my shoes, and laid me down. As he was leaning over me to place me down gently, the strong waves of electricity that we were both all to familiar with kicked on again. I was definitely not strong enough to resist.

I tugged on his shirt, signaling him to join me on the couch. To my surprise, he came with relative ease. I shrugged out of my hoodie and let it fall to the floor. He already had his shirt off. I rubbed his chest, he was sitting on top of me, and motioned with a finger for him to come down and join me. He leaned down and we were kissing, kissing more passionately then we ever had before. That's when we heard the sound of metal flying through glass down stairs. A lot of metal crashing through a lot of glass.

My only guess was that someone somehow managed to drive a car or something through the giant plate glass windows down below. My suspicions were confirmed when a large crack started tearing through Edward's wall size window. He muttered a curse under his breath and leapt off me. He was about to bound through his door when the part of his floor nearest the window started to break away and fall down to the first floor.

"Edward! What's happening?" I said, leaping off his bed, glad that neither of us had thought to take off the other's pants.

"I don't know, but we have to go," more of the floor crashed away. I could see the rubble on the first floor now, pretty soon Edward's whole room, his big comfy couch and all of his music collection, would be destroyed. "NOW!"

He grabbed me around my waist and ran full speed towards the hallway. Once he opened his door he swore, loud and clear. More then half of the hallway floor had come crashing down already.

"Bella," he said, straining to be calm. "You're going to want to close your eyes for this."

I closed my eyes as tight as I could as I crawled onto his back. He backed up, then took a running leap towards the opposite end of the hallway. I heard his feet hit the hallway wall on the opposite side of his bedroom door, and I couldn't be sure because my eyes were so tightly closed, but I swear that he started running full speed on the hallway wall towards the opposite end of the hall, where the stairs were.

Without thinking about what I was doing, I stuck out my hand as he ran across the wall at super sonic speed. I felt it hit something, which I immediately grabbed and pulled off of the wall. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. We were suddenly upright. I opened my eyes and looked over Edward's shoulder to see what he was staring at. Almost in slow motion, Edward's room and the room opposite it both broke apart and crashed to the floor below.

My eyes still wide in shock looked to my hand to see what I was holding. It was a cross. It was the cross that Carlisle's father had made over three centuries ago.

* * *

I was now standing outside what used to be the Cullen's beautiful mansion. Edward and his family were all trying to conceal the pain the felt for the loss of all their most cherished items, but I could plainly see their sorrow.

Apparently what happened was that a big car came crashing through the glass wall while the giant metal shutters were closing. They were already half way down when the car came through. The car caught on the shutters but was going at such high speeds that it just pulled the shutters with it. The shutters apparently were connected to the second story foundation, so when the shutter was pulled it brought the second floor with it. When part of the second floor crashed, the same area of the third floor came down too, causing all the books and computers and software on the third floor to be destroyed.

The worst part was that the car that came crashing through was my truck, though no one was driving it. My truck now forced the Cullens to be homeless. I felt so bad and responsible that I couldn't look any of them in the face.

Carlisle was now walking towards the rest of the Cullens and I after inspecting the house. He looked utterly exhausted. Emmett and Jasper were back now; Alice had called them.

"The good thing is that the basement where all of our personal documents where remained unharmed. We can sleep in there until we salvage everything we can from the rubble. After that we can just rent some dumpsters and start clearing away the mess." Carlisle said. "But now we have some more pressing matters to deal with."

I didn't miss the fact that Rosalie had been shooting me death glances this whole time.

"First, do we think this was the work of the Quileutes trying to drive us out?" he asked.  
Edward answered first. We were all in the basement discussing this now so we wouldn't be overheard. "There was no one driving the truck, and it was going too fast for someone to have just hit the pedal and run."

They were all discussing this normally, though I could see the loss of their belongings was still eating them up inside.

"Plus, the truck wasn't running," said Alice in a hushed tone. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "I checked before we left, and there were no keys in the ignition. Not to mention we would've heard the truck's engine from a mile away."

"Then how was it-" Carlisle began, but Rosalie stood up, cutting him off.

"Are you really going to just sit around like our house didn't just come crashing down!" she yelled. "We just lost everything and you all are just going to hold it in!"

"Rosalie, we will discuss this later. We might be able to salvage most of the stuff later." Carlisle said calmly.

"No! We won't discuss this later! We will discuss this now while that little human," she sneered at the word, "is here!"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle commanded.

"It was her fault and you know it! If it wasn't for her ruining our lives one step at a time we might be able to relax! She will be the end of us! I know and Alice sure as hell knows it but one of us will die at her hands! She's ruining us, wasting our –" but she was cut off by Edward standing up and growling fiercely at her.

"You don't scare me, Edward! You don't even have enough backbone to change her!" she yelled.

I was sure someone was going to attack Rosalie. Alice was glaring at her with a stare so intense the hair on my arms raised. Edward was glaring at her with more anger then I've ever seen anyone ever possess.

"She's ruining us. Tearing us apart by putting us against each other!" Rosalie said, though her words weren't said as hard as before.

"Come on, Bella. I'm taking you home," said Edward fiercely, his voice breaking the long silence. I climbed onto his back and he sped away from the basement.

He silently scaled the wall of my house and crept into my bedroom. I laid on my mattress. He laid on it with me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered. I started to cry silently.  
"It's okay, the house can be replaced. So can everything inside. I'm just glad I didn't lose you. Don't take what Rosalie said personally, she was just…angry," he said soothingly.

I silently wondered what I would tell Charlie about my truck. It was destroyed in the crash. There was no way I would ask Edward what to say.

I was suddenly drowsy again. Edward could feel me growing sleepy.

"Go to sleep," he said softly, humming my lullaby in my ear.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I said, though I was barely awake.

"I will always be here for you. Always," he whispered in my ear.

I succumbed to the tiredness with that in mind, but just as my eyes were about to close, I saw a pair of dark burgundy eyes staring at me from the darkness of my partially closed closet.

* * *

**Yay so that's where the action begins. Poor Cullens, I felt bad destroying their house but it was necessary. Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hey! Sorry that it took so long to update, this chapter was difficult to write. Chapter Six set up a lot of events that could've taken place in Chapter Seven and made it action packed, but I felt I had to weave more crucial details into the story first. This chapter does have its moments, trust me, but (sorry for saying this so often) it's just a taste of what's to come! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Duh.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven_

It was raining out. A lot harder than usual, even for Forks. I couldn't sleep because of the rain, so I walked over to my window. The only light came from hanging lanterns scattered around yards and in places of streetlights. That's when I knew it was a dream. In today's society, everyplace had streetlights.

I heard something scuttle across the floor behind me. I gasped in shock. There was unpolished or lamented, rough wood floors. The ceiling had heavy beams going every which way. I had a four-poster bed. My desk and computer were gone, replaced by a little make up table, complete with mirror and stool. The walls were stone, unlike my room at home which was painted light blue. There was a self-standing wardrobe in the corner of the room, very noble looking and old fashion, which was slightly ajar.

I made my way over to it with the intention of closing it. About half way there I noticed slender white fingers gripping the slightly opened door.

"Hello?" I called, concerned for this person's health. Surely they wouldn't be in a wardrobe if they weren't hurt or at least sick. "Are you okay?" I asked, moving closer.

As I gripped the handle of the wardrobe I got hit with a million images at once. Then the electricity came, stronger then ever.

"Edward!" I shouted, flinging the wardrobe doors open.

I heard a blood-curling, ear-piercing scream. My eyes flew open, and with shock I realized that the scream was mine. I was sitting up. I looked around me. I was back in my regular bedroom, with my computer and desk and light blue walls all back to normal. Edward was staring at me in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Bella," he whispered. "You scared me, I didn't know what was wrong."

"Charlie didn't hear?" That makes me feel real safe, I thought sarcastically.

"Hear what, Bella?" he asked, puzzled. His beautiful face was filled with concern.

"My scream, you didn't hear me scream?" I asked, my voice flooding with panic. There was no way I could've dreamt that scream.

"You didn't scream," he said, worried. "Your eyes and mouth just flew open, then you were sitting up."

"Did you…" I began, but my voice trembled. "Did you feel the electricity?"

"Bella, you were sleeping. I felt or heard nothing." He said. Panic now flooded his voice and made itself aware on his face, also.

A tear slid down my cheek. He pulled me close to him and started hugging me tightly.

"It's okay, it was just a dream," he whispered soothingly. I wasn't sure if I believed that or not.

My eyes scanned the room in the darkness. I then noticed the closet door, slightly ajar. I remembered what I saw before I drifted to sleep. I whimpered pathetically and start climbing higher onto my bed, away from my closet. He looked at me to the closet, me to the closet. He started to get off the bed and go to the closet.

"No, Edward! Don't!" I whispered frantically, on the verge of screaming. I jumped just in time to grab his arm. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm just going to check the closet real quick," he whispered. "I'll be right here."

The same electricity kicked up from my dream, but it only scared me more. More tears silently escaped as I let him go, I had no choice. Just as his hand wrapped around the knob to my closet, a thousand different pictures flashed across my eyes, knocking the wind out of me. I clutched my stomach and called out to Edward to stop him, but it was only a mere whisper and he wasn't paying attention. I couldn't stop him from opening the door.

Silently, I fell from the side of my bed. Just before my head collided with the floor I saw Edward open the closet door. A body, the body of a dead Quileute Elder, fell to the ground in front of him. With that picture plastered all over my brain, my head collided with the floor, and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a blindingly white room. The bed was stiff and uncomfortable, there was an IV in my arm, and there was an annoying beeping sound from someplace else on the floor. I had been here enough to know it was a hospital. Charlie was asleep in a recliner chair near my bed. I saw a nurse walked by the little window in my room's door. Once she saw I was awake she walked in.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I'm Dr. Monroe, by the way," she said in a friendly voice.

"Where's Carli – I mean Dr. Cullen?" I asked through the cloudy haze surrounding my brain.

Her smile faltered a little bit. "He's called in sick this week. Flu, poor guy."

"Oh," I figured he was just trying to work out a plan. Then I realized I had no idea why I was even in the hospital. "Why am I…uh…here?" "You fell of your bed and hit your head pretty hard. Do you normally move a lot in your sleep?" she asked, pen and clipboard ready.

"Not really," I answered truthfully.

"Well usually moving in your sleep shows stress andor discomfort about something in your conscious state. We become restless in our subconscious when we have unresolved issues," she explained. "Are you feeling tense or stressed when you're awake? Any boyfriend problems or problems with your father?" she asked.

Charlie somehow was still sound asleep. I glanced at the clock. It was six o'clock at night.

"Have I been out a while?" I asked, shocked.

"Just for today, you're father brought you in really early this morning. But back to the questions." She probed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "My relationship with Charlie and my boyfriend are just fine," I snapped. My head hurt like crazy and her interview wasn't helping things. Plus a stray bedspring was jabbing me in the back.

She seemed taken aback by my tone. She was obviously expecting me to put on a fake face, like her. "So you have been stressed andor tense?" she concluded.

"Just a little," I didn't bother lying, she had to know by my attitude anyway. "Why does it matter?"

"Well, we certainly don't want you to fall again. This time you weren't seriously harmed, but I don't think we should take any more chances. I'm registering you with one of our psychiatrists."

"No!" I protested. A shrink would just clog up my already limited time with Edward. "I'm not crazy and if you think I am then I think you're the one who needs a psychiatrist!"

I normally would never have said that, but there was a war going on and Edward was in it. The last thing I needed was appointments with someone who thought me to be mentally unstable.

"You'll only go twice a week. That shouldn't put a hold on your flourishing social life, should it?" she said scathingly. She was also irritated today. "Well if that's all, I have more pressing patients who are actually happy to be treated to deal with. Good day." She got up and left in a huff.

I sighed in defeat and laid back down. I had a throbbing headache now, plus images of what happened before I fell unconscious kept coming back to me. Edward opening the closet, the dream, the dead Elder. I wondered if Edward had moved the Elder, or if he was still in my closet. For possibly the first time in my entire life, listening to the rain helped soothed me. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

I heard a low chuckle. My eyes flew open and scanned the room. It took me a minute to notice that Charlie had woken.

"You surprised me there, Bells. I never thought I would see you get sarcastic with a doctor," he said, once he had caught me eye.

"I thought you were asleep!" I said.

"How was I suppose to sleep with you going crazy on the poor doctor?" he asked, smiling.

I looked away sheepishly.

"You really scared me this morning," he said, looking down. I knew I must have affected him because Charlie usually never expresses his emotions out loud.

"I'm sorry, dad. I guess I just rolled out of bed," I said.

"You've never rolled out of bed before," he mused. "Are you sure you're not keeping something from me? First you faint, then your truck goes God knows where, and now you start falling out of bed? You can tell me anything, Bella. I love you," he said.

I almost told him the truth right then and there. His eyes were so full of emotion for me that all I wanted to do was crawl into his lap. I knew I had to be stronger then that. I already had made a mistake telling Jacob, I couldn't put the Cullens in any more danger. Plus, Charlie was a cop.

"No, dad," I lied, feeling horrible, "There's nothing going on."

* * *

**Okay!That chapter was really my last 'set up' chapter. I'm pretty sure that after this chapter the story finally starts to play out and new elements stop appearing and adding to the plot. Sorry for the lack of Cullen in this chapter, but you'll get an eye full of them soon enough, Rosalie included. PLEASE REVIEW! Once again, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Okay People! Here is the eigth chapter! Now when I said before that there would be no more informative chapters, I was wrong. This chapter is pretty much as informative as it gets. I'm sorry for the lack of action in this chapter - I hope you forgive me! If you find it boring I'm sorry, just please keep reading. I had to put this in here somewhere to explain things and I figured it was better to be put here then in the middle of an action sequence. The next chapter I'll try and make up for in action. So far, so good. Just enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, for the sixth time, do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own this plot, though. Yay me!**__

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

The drive home in the cruiser was silent and uneventful. Charlie kept shooting glances at me to see if I was okay, which I found highly annoying. I couldn't wait to get home, where I could be free to cry, think, or just scream in my pillow, all in the safety of my bedroom. Then I remember my closet. I let out an involuntary shudder.

"Cold?" Charlie asked; his voice was filled with concern. He turned up the heater.

"Thanks dad, I'm just a little chilly." I said feebly.

When we got home I took a quick shower. Charlie had made us both soup. We ate while watching baseball. He seemed very happy that we were spending quality time together. A wave of guilt hit me as I remembered how eager I had been to leave Charlie and my life behind to turn into a vampire. Now I wasn't so sure, but I still had that part of me that wanted it. When I realized how big that part was, another wave of guilt hit me.

When it was time for bed I slowly made my way up to my room. I perched myself on my bed and stared at my closet. I wanted to check to see if Edward had moved the body, but I wasn't sure if I was better not knowing. Another part of me was scared that something worse was hiding there. I had just about made up my mind to check it out when a knock at my door sent my heart flying.

I went to it and opened it. Charlie was standing outside my door with a bundled up sleeping bag, some blankets, and a pillow. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"I want to make sure that nothing happens tonight, and if it does, I want to make sure I'm awake." He explained sheepishly.

His concern for me was overwhelming. He was such a good, regular, lovable dad, which was exactly what I needed in my life right now, something lovable, good and especially regular. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as tight as I could. Tears started forming in my eyes. He tried to hug me back as best he could with his arms full.

"Um, Bells, I'm losing my grip on this stuff and this sleeping bag weighs a ton. I'm just warning you now, watch your feet." He said, struggling to maintain a tight grasp.

I laughed, gesturing him in as I wiped my tears away. He put his sleeping bag to the left of my bed, towards the door.

"Goodnight, Bells," he said, preparing to lie down.

"Um, dad," I began sheepishly.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Could check to see if there's anything hiding in my closet?"

* * *

I woke up considerably late. I looked around at my room. It seemed so normal now. Charlie had checked my closet for me last night and it was completely devoid of any bodies or vampires. I had, for the first time in a long time, a dreamless and more importantly, nightmare-less, sleep. I was feeling completely rejuvenated.

The phone rang and I got out of bed. I picked up a note from Charlie's sleeping bag. I read it as I went downstairs to get the phone. It just said that Charlie had left to go to work and that Dr. Monroe said she would call today to talk with me. I groaned.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.

"Hi, good afternoon. This is Miss Isabella Swan, I presume?" asked the pleasant voiced man on the other end of the line. He had an attractive French accent.

"Yes it is. May I ask who's speaking?" I said courteously.

"This is Doctor Blanc speaking. I will be your new psychiatrist. I was hoping that our first meeting could be at lunch today, around two o'clock?" Dr. Blanc asked.

"Umm, well I don't have anything planned so sure why not," I was in a very good mood today and I was not in the mood to argue, even though I had planned on spending the day at the Cullen's.

"How about that new garden café? I've been wanting to try that and I've heard nothing but good things about it," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you there. Bye," I said. Now my only problem was how to get there. I decided to call Charlie and tell him about the lunch.

"That's fine, Bells. I'll be home around six. I'll have an officer drop you off a car from the station for you to use," he said. He took a short pause then asked, "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to the truck?"

I couldn't think of a decent reply so I just said what was on the top of my head. "If only I knew. Well I've got to go change, bye dad."

As I put on my blue long-sleeved shirt, my thoughts drifted to Edward. I had been so busy lately that I hadn't even thought of him much, but now that I did I was filled with a very strong feeling of sorrow.

I hadn't seen him in two days and this was the time he needs me most. I should be spending more time with him before the 'war', not less. I let a tear escape before I pushed back the waves of despair.

My hair was utterly impossible; I ended up just putting it in a French braid. I had khaki pants on with my blue long-sleeved shirt. I had a white tank top underneath because the V-neck dipped so low. I put on white tennis shoes, grabbed my purse and walked to the door.

Once out of the house I made sure that the door was locked. In the driveway was an old black Sedan. It would do. I got in and was surprised to find that not only was it clean and smelled nice, but it ran great and had very low mileage.

I got to the restaurant a little early, but I asked the hostess if a Mr. Blanc had a table. He did. When she led me to the table my jaw dropped open. She smiled and walked away. Laurent was sitting at the table with some files in his hand, staring at me with as much shock as I was staring at him with.

"Dr. Blanc?" I asked in blatant disbelief.

"Isabella Swan?" he responded, with just as much disbelief coloring his tone.

I sat down; I was afraid that if I stood any longer I might collapse. I had a million questions for him. I started with the most vital.

"What are you doing back here, Laurent?" I didn't bother calling him 'doctor' anymore, just as I doubted he would call me Miss Swan.

"I loved the town, and I was really interested in the 'vegetarian' life style your friends had, so I decided to try it out. So far so good," he said with a smile. I noticed his eyes were topaz, just like the Cullen's.

"So I take this as proof that you outwitted James?" he asked conversationally.

"Uh, yeah," I said. I wasn't buying the whole 'I loved the town' story Laurent was telling me. There had to be more.

"Is he still hunting you, or did you…" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, we did," I said coldly. His face darkened. "But not before he got a good taste," I added, my voice even more scathing as I held up my arm to show him the small scar where James had bit me.

"That's why she was so mad…" Laurent murmured to himself.

"Excuse me?" I said, suddenly alert.  
"Well, you didn't think Victoria and James were just friends, did you?" he said in a mocking tone. "She wants revenge."

My heart seemed to stop as I realized something.

"She sent the letter, she's killing the Elders, isn't she?" I asked Laurent in a rush.

He nodded, a slow smile touching his lips.

"That's not all she did," he said with a slight smile.

I suddenly recalled what Carlisle had said. He had said that Billy had a Cold One on his side. Victoria. Understanding dawned on my face.

I looked over Laurent's shoulder at a sudden flicker of vibrant orange I had just seen. There was a woman, in a light tan trench coat with sunglasses, sitting about two tables back from us. I could see other restaurant guests and staff eyeing her furtively. I guess I was too transfixed in the conversation with Laurent to notice her.

Now I could clearly see the bright orange hair her scarf was barely concealing. She smiled at me. The smile grew wider until she was just flashing me all of her teeth. My eyes widened in fear. She licked her lips.

"I'm leaving, now," I said to Laurent. "Nice meeting, Dr. Blanc, do you think you could tell Dr. Monroe that I'm all better now?"

"Sure I can, Miss Swan. Let me walk you to your car." He said.

On our way out he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. He whispered in my ear. "I'm not on her side. I'm not on anyone's. Don't fear me, I live off of animals now."

We were at my car now and the sky had darkened threateningly, though no actual rain had fallen yet. "Just remember, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'," he quoted with a smile. He was gone before I could blink.

I got into my car and made my way to the Cullen's house. I need to tell them what I knew, and I needed to tell them fast, because the night of the New Moon was fast approaching, and our enemies were prepared for a fight.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Lol. I hope you enjoyed that chapter even though it was really long and informative. The next chapter will be a lot more fun, I promise! Once again - Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Yay! Chapter 9 is out! Only a day until the New Moon! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Notice how Rosalie's behavior changes towards Bella - Yes, I intentionally did that and no I didn't fall down and hit my head. Her behavior will be explained in upcoming chapters. So without further ado, CHAPTER NINE! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not ownTwilightfor the 1,000 time.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine_

I was lost deep in thought on my drive to the Cullen's. Did they know about Laurent and Victoria? I was so lost in thought that my eyes weren't even on the road. It was extremely dark out for the middle of the afternoon; giant storm clouds loomed over the horizon. Suddenly someone ran across the road, causing me to swerve and lose control. I did a couple of doughnuts on the slick road, and despite my best efforts whatever ran into the road got caught on the front of my car and swerved around with me. We were still swerving around when a car came around the corner at full speed and slammed into the trunk area of my car. We were thrown off of the road and into trees. The other car drove away.

I was about to pass out, I could tell by my blurred vision. My head had slammed into the steering wheel and then bobbed back into the window, giving me a major case of whiplash and most likely a concussion. Just before I sank into the darkness, I saw what had run into the road staring at me from on top of the car's hood. I couldn't see it clearly because of the steam and smoke rising out from under the hood, but what I did see scared me. Its hair was fierce and flowing around its face; its teeth were jagged and sharp. Its pupils were dilated and its nail was unclipped, they were gnarly, long and sharp. It got off of the hood and limped into the forest. I saw a large gash in its leg. I started to wonder what it could've been, but soon I gradually sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

For the second time in two days I awoke in an abnormally bright room, on an uncomfortable bed, an IV in my arm, and an annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere in the distance. I scowled. This damn hospital was going to drive me insane. 

I didn't notice the pale white figure leaning against the wall opposite me at first.

"Oh!" I said, jumping about a mile high.

"You're so incredibly unobservant I'm surprised you haven't been killed yet," sneered the malice filled voice.

"What do you want, Rosalie? I'm not in a good mood right now," I said flatly.

"Edward made me stop by to see if you were okay. Now that I know you are, I'll be going," she said, turning to leave.

"No! Wait!" I called. I felt so out of the loop that I had to get any information I could out of her. "Tell me what's been happening."

To my surprise, she went and sat in the reclining chair by my bed.

"We've been working on the pile of rubble that was once our home, thanks to you. We've been careful to stay out of sight. Carlisle had some contractor friends who came. We've already cleaned out all the rubble and the new frame of the house is already up." She said.

"Have you guys got a plan yet? Do you know what you're going to do when Billy makes his move?" I asked, shocked that they'd been working on their house this whole time.

"Carlisle said that he's just going to let them attack, that we'll fight them head on. We might have more time to discuss it if someone hadn't made our house collapse" she said meanly. She was obviously taking advantage of my guilt to try and hurt me.

"I saw one of them," I said, suddenly remembering. Her eyes flickered to my face in shock. "Rosalie, when is the New Moon?"

"Tomorrow night," she said in a hushed whisper.

"Would some of the…umm…" I struggled for the right word.

"Yes. According to Carlisle, anyone who will undergo the change should be getting some pre-change symptoms." She said, finishing my sentence for me. "Come on, we've got to go warn the others."

"Rosalie, as much as I would like to go, I can't. Incase you haven't noticed I have IV's everywhere, a gigantic bandage around my head, and I'm in a hospital gown with matching booties." I said scathingly, mad at the fact that out of all times to get in a car crash it had be now.

"The bandage can stay, I brought you a duffel bags of clothes from Alice, and the IV's can come out easily." She said. My face drained color. I definitely did not want Rosalie removing my IV's. She might start to have too much fun and 'accidentally' pull too hard.

To my great relief and annoyance someone knocked on the door. Rosalie shot me a puzzled glace before opening it. It was Laurent.

"Bella, Rosalie," he greeted us. I was in shock that Rosalie wasn't in shock at seeing him. She acted like he was no one. Could she not remember? Or could she have already known? He sat in a chair opposite Rosalie's.

"I just came to return you your files, Miss Swan. You are now declared mentally stable." I would've scowled at him if he hadn't just shot Rosalie a glance. It was almost as if he wanted to say something to me without her being in the room. She got the picture.

She stood up and walked to the door. "Bella, I'm just going to get a cookie. Do either of you want one"  
I raised an eyebrow at her but she just smiled and left.

"Bella, I have to tell you something important." He started.

"Why did Rosalie have to leave?' I asked.

"If I were to say what I'm about to say to you in front of a Cullen, that would be considered taking sides. You of all people should know how I prefer to remain neutral," he said with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Go on", I said tersely.

"For some reason mysterious to me, I have taken a liking to you. I'm going to give you as many details as I can, but I'll tell you now I won't take part in this. I don't want to see you or your friends hurt, but I cannot fight against Victoria. I understand her motivation for starting this all too well."

"I really appreciate you doing this and all, but can we hurry up? There's places I've got to be," I sensed that he wouldn't tell me anything important, and he was just wasting my time. He was risking his neck talking to me, though, so I tried to be as nice as I could.

"They have seven werewolves which will be complete tomorrow night. Victoria will be fighting. The Elder's have gathered over 50 men of the town to help in the fight. They aren't expected to do much but be a distraction. The Elder's will also be fighting. They will attack tomorrow night, when the werewolves are fresh and young." He said in hushed, whisper.

All I could do was gape at him.

"Where will you be?" I finally managed to get out.

"I'll be staying far away. I don't think I could control myself if I smelled the human blood." He said, looking down, ashamed.

I touched his shoulder.

"Thank you, Laurent you have helped us more then you know." I said, smiling.

He smiled back. "I must go now, more mentally unstable humans to deal with. You be safe, Isabella Swan. Make sure your friends stay safe, too." And with that, he was gone.

Rosalie came in moments after he left. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"You get dressed. We've got to tell them." She said.

The process of removing the IV's were a lot less painful that I had imagined. Rosalie said it was from living with a doctor for so long. I put on jeans and a black tank top with a red satin button down shirt on top. I found my tennis shoes near my bed. As we were running to the exit I saw Charlie at the hospital front desk, filling out paperwork. I had left him a note on my bed, but I still felt bad.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, for I had stopped running. I was debating on whether to go tell him I was all right or not.

"Edward is waiting," Rosalie said. "I called him saying you we were on our way."

Needing no more said that that, I started running twice the pace and tripping half as much. The guilt of ditching Charlie was lost in the anticipation to see Edward. I hadn't seen him in forever, or so it felt.

Rosalie's red BMW convertible was waiting in the parking lot, standing right out as usual. I never realized just quite how much it fit Rosalie. I got in the passenger side, stuffing the duffel bag with the remaining clothes down by my feet. It smelled great on the inside, like new car, and looked even better.

"Buckle up," Rosalie said with an impish grin. My heart started beating twice its usual speed.

We took off going faster then I've ever gone before, even with Edward. Her eyes had a maniac glint to them. Something flew into the road and stopped right in front of the car. Rosalie managed to swerve and brake simultaneously, so that we did a half circle around the thing that stopped us and ended up in the same perfect position as we were driving, just facing a different direction.

It was what I had seen before, what had made me crash.

"Not again," I muttered.

The thing started running towards our car this time, not into the trees. I saw a partially healed scar on its leg. _Crap_, I thought to myself. _It wants revenge_.

* * *

**Hehehe people from the Twilight Lexicon, didn't you love the cookie thing? -Inside joke- Okay so I hoped you like it! Stay tuned for Chapter 10! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay, as I was writing Chapter Ten of my story, which as been by far the most difficult, I came to realize that more then likely the story will end at Chapter Eleven.  
I will add an epilouge because the ending will leave a lot of loose endings for your imagination to try and conclude because I have absolutely no plans to write a sequel. The reason for that is because I really don't like the direction this story went in. I didn't plan it out before writing, which was a big mistake. Having said that, my ending also won't be happy and cheery and nice like a lot of fanfic endings have been. I really don't want a lot of people yelling at me for what I plan on doing in the end, and I know at least someone will. But also keep in mind that the ending is I think my favorite part of the story. Please don't stop reading just because the ending won't be happily ever after. It will be real and true, heart wrenching and sad, but also (in my eyes) beautiful and perfect for the story.I also made this note to say sorry for the slow updating of Chapter Ten and possibly Eleven. As stated above, they were both difficult to write. Once again, thanks for reading. 


	11. Chapter Ten

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Some website that I won't name stopped working when I finished the chapter and wouldn't upload anything. If you read the Author's Note and got a little mad\anxious\etc., I apologize. I wrote that AN when I was mad at the website. But guess what! The next chapter, which is also the last, will be really long. It will tie up most loose ends and will be all about the war. Then there will be the epilouge. After that I'm writing a new fluff story because this one was really dark. Well this is my favorite chapter of the story so please enjoy it and don't hate me for it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a "fan" fiction.**__

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

It took a running leap unto the hood of the car and punched the windshield. The windshield seemed to almost like blow up, if I had to describe it. I turned my head to avoid getting glass shards in my eyes, even though they scratched at the side of my face. The thing reached in and grabbed me by the front of the shirt, throwing me out of what used to be the windshield. I literally flew into the air and slammed hard against a tree, falling limply and roughly to the ground.

I landed in a heap, covering my face with my arms. I could hear it walking towards me from across the street. Where are you, Rosalie? I thought through the immense pain my back was causing. I suddenly heard a high yelp; I opened my eyes to see what was happening.

Rosalie had grabbed this wolf man by the hair and yanked him back roughly. She took his head and bashed it into the pavement. It yelped before reaching up and grabbing her face, pushing her back roughly. It got up with the left side of it's facing looking bruised, cut up, and really red. It was pissed now.

It caught my eye and grabbed me by the hair, throwing me. I landed on the hood of the convertible. My head and back were absolutely pounding and throbbing now. A small groan escaped my lips. I looked over at the road to see the wolf man pick up Rosalie and throw her, with incredible strength, speed, and precision, deep into the forest. It locked eyes on with me. It slowly started to saunter towards me. Suddenly headlights flew around the corner.

Emmett's Jeep came out of nowhere and slammed head on into the wolf man. It was caught on the front of the Jeep, snarling ferociously. Emmett turned abruptly off of the road and drove straight into a large tree. Ouch! Smoke started coming out of the front of the Jeep.

Edward came out of the passenger's side of the Jeep and ran to me. Seeing him made me feel a thousand times better. He scooped me up in his arms and whispered to me soothingly. I saw Emmett go into the woods to look for Rosalie out of the corner of my eye. I saw no more, because for what felt like the billionth time, I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up I was in the Cullen's basement. Rosalie had obviously been found and was all right, just very pissed. She and the rest of the Cullens were sitting around the couch that I was lying on, and by the looks on their faces I could see that she already told them everything.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked. All their eyes flickered to my face in surprise; they had not seen me wake up.

"For a day. Charlie thinks you just had a sleepover with Alice. How are you feeling?" Edward asked in concern.

"I'm fine," I lied. No need to mention my throbbing headache. "What did you do with the body?"

All their faces seemed to turn whiter as I watched. "He got away," Edward said in defeat. "Somehow, he got away."

"Are they" my voice faltered, "indestructible?" I finished lamely.

"No, everything has a weakness. We just don't know what theirs is yet," Emmett said.

I had about a billion more questions, but I couldn't ask any of them. I had just seen the sorrow look in all of their eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting panicky.

"Bella…" Carlisle started, but trailed off. "You're going to have to leave town for a little bit."

WHAT! I screamed internally. There was no way I would leave at a time like this, I just couldn't. Besides, what would Charlie think?

All I could do was stare at Carlisle in shock.

"You going on a plane in an hour with Charlie to California. Charlie thinks he won a raffle. Your stuff is all packed along with Charlie's. We're going to be dropping you off in a couple of minutes." Carlisle said slowly.

Anger, fear, resentment, and sorrow all took hold of my body at once. A single tear was shed, and then I repressed all other feelings but anger. It was easier to be angry at them then to miss them. I remembered telling myself that a while ago. I never really grasped how true that was.

I thought I had been emotionally drained before, but knowing that Edward wouldn't leave helped me through that. Now I was leaving, Edward and his family were being forced into a battle that they were sure to lose and it was my entire fault. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I could feel all my emotions, my ability to care, slipping away. I felt dead.

Only Edward drove me home, at his request. He said he needed to speak to me but the ride was relatively quiet until half way though, when he tried to talk to me. I couldn't care, or feel. I was too far-gone for even my beloved to bring me back.

"Bella," he had said softly, sadly. I turned my head towards him in acknowledgment, my face devoid of emotion. "Bella, I love you. You know I would never do anything to hurt you-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Edward, I think it's a little too late. Don't worry about me, though. I'll be fine." I said. He was about to object but I just reached out quickly and turned up the radio volume louder.

_I am Vindicated _

_I am selfish _

_I am wrong _

_I am right _

_I swear I'm right _

_I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed _

_But I am cleaning up so well _

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

_So clear _

_Like the diamond in your ring _

_Cut to mirror your intentions _

_Oversized and overwhelmed _

_The shine of which has caught my eye _

_And rendered me so isolated, so motivated _

_I am certain now that_

_I am Vindicated _

_I am selfish _

_I am wrong _

_I am right _

_I swear I'm right _

_I swear I knew it all along_

_So turn _

_Up the corners of your lips _

_Part them and feel my finger tips _

_Trace the moment, fall forever _

_Defense is paper thin Just one touch and I'd be in _

_Too deep now to ever swim against the current _

_So let me slip away _

_So let me slip away _

_So let me slip away _

_So let me slip against the current and let me slip away_

He stopped in Charlie's driveway and took my face in his hands. He kissed me more passionately then ever before. The electricity never came; I wouldn't let it. I sat there unresponsive as Edward kissed me more and more passionately; trying to break the wall I built to surround my dying emotions.

I pulled away.

"Goodbye, Edward. Good luck," I said, getting out of his car. I had never seen the hurt more evident in his eyes then now. I purposely hadn't said I loved him; I wouldn't allow myself to feel love. I needed to leave before I broke down. Feeling was not allowed anymore.

When Charlie saw the look on my face he immediately grew worried. I didn't try and calm him. I barely said anything to him. I asked him if he was ready and he said yes. We packed everything in the cruiser and drove silently to the airport. The same song I had turned up on Edward was playing now and I almost cried. Instead I just listened to the lyrics, relating to them more then anything else in my entire life.

* * *

**Did you like it? I did! The next chapter is the last so please stay 'tuned'! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**So I originally had intended this to be the last chapter, but the war was too big to fit in one chapter. This was five pages on word in size 12 font, which definetley surpasses my usually 3 or 4. I really liked how this chapter turned out. I love Laurent because of this chapter. I wasn't going to post this untill tomorrow so I could finish the story at once, but since my last update took forever I though I'd be nice. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. For the thousanth time.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eleven_

**(The War)**

When we got to the airport we went through all the usual stuff you go through at an airport. We waited in line to get our tickets, we waited for our bags to get weighed, we took the tram to the terminals, we found the correct terminal, and we sat and waited. We got to our terminal with forty-five minutes to spare. Charlie got up to go to the restroom but I hardly noticed.

Tonight was the night of the war. Tonight when the moon comes out, the war would start and Edward would be in it. I almost cried when I remembered how cold I had been to him; how I hadn't even told him I loved him. What if he dies? What if he dies thinking I don't love him?

As I was thinking someone came up and sat right next to me, in Charlie's spot. I thought that was unusual for an airport. As I was turning around to tell him that the seat next to me was taken, recognition hit me.

"Laurent!" I cried, giving him a big hug. I don't know when we got so close, but he didn't seem bothered by my embrace. He just hugged me back.

"Running away, also, are we?" he asked once we had let go of each other. I looked down at the carpet, ashamed.

"I'm not running away. I was forced to go." I corrected him in a hard tone.

"Ah, yes. Your overly protective boyfriend wanting to keep you safe?" he asked in understanding.

"I don't know if we're really together anymore," I mumbled softly.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I gave him the cold shoulder before I got here. I'm not letting myself feel anymore," I said to him just as much as to myself.

"Pardon me but I find that ridiculous. We all feel and that's not something we can just decide not to do anymore," he said. I looked at him with sorrow in my eyes.

"And I also find your behavior incredibly rude, selfish, and cold. And I know you and you are none of those three," he said.

"Selfish?" I started. My voice was filled with anger. "I left for him!"

"Isabella, just because you decide not to feel pain anymore doesn't mean Edward has," he said, his voice filled with ancient grief. I almost cried right there as I realized what he was saying.

"Rude because he loved you. He gave up his life and the safety of his family for you. He fought a vampire who I thought to be invincible and now is going against mobs, werewolves, vampires, and Tribal Elders," he continued. A tear slid down my face.

"And cold because today is the war. Today he does battle on your behalf and today is the day he needs you most," he said. I suddenly got angry at him for trying to make me cry.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" I yelled at him.

"Partially. More generally, I'm just trying to make you _feel_," he qualified.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly ashamed at myself for yelling at him.

"Because you need to feel. You need to go to him. You shouldn't be leaving him, you should be following him," he said.

"But he doesn't want me there!" I objected. I was going to say more but he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"He doesn't _want_ you there, he _needs_ you there," he said simply.

I looked at my hands, which were balled up in my lap. I was ashamed and embarrassed at myself for being so stupid. How could I have left the only man I have ever loved?

"Here Isabella Swan, to help you in doing what is right," he said, giving me a tiny box. I opened it and it was car keys. I stared at him with my mouth open and eyes wide. He just smiled.

"I would give you something to help you do what's right, but I don't think you need anything," I said to him.

He stared at me with the strangest expression in his eyes. Was it sorrow?

"I can't, Isabella. I am truly sorry. I wish you and your coven the best of luck. Truly," and with that, he was gone. Charlie just now came out of the bathroom and I marveled at how good of timing that was.

"Let's go, Bells. They're letting people board," Charlie said.

"You go ahead dad. I'm just going to run to the bathroom real quick. Airplane bathrooms make me claustrophobic," I lied, anxious to get away. I hated ditching him like this but I had to.

"Well okay, Bells, just hurry up."

I grabbed my bag that I was going to use as my carry on item and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, dad."

"Bells, you'll be right back. No need to say goodbyes," he laughed.

"Yeah dad, you're right," I murmured before turning away.

I walked into the girl's bathroom then broke out into a run through the other door. As I was passing a window that over looked the airport parking lot, a shiny black viper caught my eye. I looked down at the keys and sure enough, the viper was mine.

"Figures," I muttered to myself.

I got down to the parking lot in record time, having to endure stares, mutters, swears, and obscene hand gestures.

As soon as I got into the viper I floored the ignition and sped away. I got out of Port Angeles and into Forks in twenty-two minutes, a time that would definitely make the Cullens proud.

Forks proved to be a much bigger problem.

I got to the main road that passed right by the Cullen's hidden drive way and gasped. Aboutfive minutes from the Cullen's driveway the road was full of people chanting and cheering with torches, _actually torches_, guns, pitchforks, rakes, shovels, slingshots, and other household things that could be used as a weapon.

"Are you people flipping crazy!" I screamed loudly. My window was partially down so anyone near me turned around to stare at me with cold eyes.

They surrounded my car and started rocking it from side to side. I was waiting for cops to come, but apparently half of them were in the mob and the other half were too scared to stop the mob. _Stupid legal system!_

"If you don't get away, I will run you over!" I screeched.

All the people started clearing away from me. I thought it was my threat that scared them, but I noticed the evil smiles on all of their faces as they parted. I noticed the moon was out with a stab of fear. Directly in front of the car, with a big freaky smile, was a werewolf. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen.

I was in no mood to get eaten and I had to see Edward, so I just floored the ignition. _Forget about the people around me. It's not like I didn't warn them._

The werewolf was plastered against the front of the car and I saw various people going flying off of it from my rear view mirror. One of them was Mr. Varner, my trigonometry teacher, I noted with a dark chuckle. I guess I can give up all hopes of passing that class.

I sped down the driveway, sending tons of mob people flying out of the way, and right up to the Cullen's. They frame of the new house was up and very nice. The concrete floors were already down and there were wood beams all along it and inside of it.

None of the vampires or werewolves had made it this close to the house yet, I noted. All of the Cullens were staring at me in disbelief. Maybe it was because I had just ran over half of the town, maybe it was because half of the town were splattered or still stuck to my car, or maybe they just weren't expecting me.

I saw all of the regular people running away, obviously afraid of getting hit by another crazy girl in a sports car, I noted, pleased with myself. That was a lot less hassle. I got out of my car and made my way to the Cullens. I saw Sam, one of the boys I had met at La Push when I got Jacob to tell me of the Cullen's secret, on the ground in front of my car.

He must have been the one I hit. I remembered reading in a book once that werewolves went back to their human forms when they died. I saw the silver emblem on the front of the car had stabbed him when I hit him. I pulled it off of the hood and pocketed it. I bent down and closed his still shocked eyes. If he hadn't tried to kill Edward and possibly me I would've cried.

I ran over to where Edward and his family were standing. I saw a bunch of knocked out Elders who I didn't recognize around their feet. Victoria and the other werewolves hadn't gotten here yet and since the town's people left we had some extra time.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Edward boomed, his voice filled with shock and anger.

I looked down at the ground. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"I had to come," I whispered. I noticed that all of their eyes were coal black except for Carlisle's, which were just dark topaz.

"Bella, you shouldn't have. It was dangerous," Carlisle said.

I was angry now. I glared at him and he seemed taken aback.

"You can't fight my battles forever. I care about you all and I won't let you die. I will do anything in my power to help win this war," I said harshly.

"Bella, that was a mistake. You should go back," Carlisle whispered.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I just hit over half of the town with a sports car. Even if my plane hadn't already left I think it would've been a little too late," I said scathingly.

Edward glared at me, his anger much more impressive then mine.

"Do you actually think we wanted you here during this?" he said, anger etched into every word. I looked at him, shocked. All of his family was staring at him, too.

We didn't have time to discuss this further. Victoria and six more werewolves had all appeared at the end of the driveway. The werewolves were all huge and muscled. Victoria's hair had been cut short to her head so it obviously wouldn't get in her face when she was fighting. She was absolutely ripped. Her muscles were intimidating and huge.

This fight would be serious.

"Isabella!" she called. "I was hoping you would be here! I was scared that you would've chickened out and left. That would've ruined all of the fun. I never would've gotten to taste your blood!"

Shivers ran down my spine as the werewolves all howled in delight and she grinned wickedly. Edward let loose a ferocious snarl that shut them all up and wiped the smirk off of her face. Her eyes seemed to turn flat black.

"It's funny," I said to her, suddenly getting brave. "Your husband said the same thing to me and look what happened to him."

Her face was now contorted into absolute rage. I heard Edward, Esme, Alice and Carlisle all gasp in shock. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were all snickering.

I could feel the tension get kicked up a notch as everyone prepared for battle. I made sure I had everything silver I owned with me. Itightly grippedthe emblem I pulled off of the car's hood.

"Remember," said Victoria to her werewolves. "Leave her to me."

* * *

**Next chapter is the last! I hope you liked this one. Stay 'tuned'. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**This is that lest official chapter of my first fanfic! I'm so sad to see it end! But I can't wait to start my next one! It will be sort of fluffy I guess because this one was dark. And there will be a lot more Edward in that one. Well I hope you liked this fanfic and please don't hate me too much for ending it like this, just remember there's still the epilouge because you fans and Edward and Belladon't deserve to be left off on a cliffhanger! I'm so nice! So now I will leave you to read the last chapter of Dusk, my very first fanfic. Enjoy and please review!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: These stupid things just get in the way. But whatever - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters - not me! **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Twelve_

(**The War: Part Two**)

With those words from Victoria, the werewolves attacked. They all flew towards us at once, with speed, precision, and immense agility. They seemed to have practiced their moves.

A black jeep just then sped up the driveway, causing the werewolves to stop. Billy Black, Jacob Black, and several other Tribal Elders, all with torches, got out of the jeep.

"He's ready, and he wanted to fight," said Billy with a smile.

"I told you that he is not ready! He is too young and out of control! When he transforms he will have no clue where his allegiance lies!" shouted Victoria.

"I am ready, and I will fight," said Jacob in a deep, raspy voice.

He then started transforming. His nose and mouth grew out of his face and started to morph into one long snout. His eyes shrunk into slits and turned red. His hair started becoming bristly and out of control. The small amount of facial hair he had grew out and started covering his once handsome facial features.

His back hunched as his feet stretched out. Where his toes once were became paws, the rest of his feet became part of the leg, stretching out farther and making him taller. He had only dark shorts on before, so I could clearly see the hair that covered him and his ripped muscles all over his chest, arms, and legs.

He looked fierce, strong, and utterly horrid. Even the other werewolves were cowering back.

"I told you not to give him steroids," said Victoria, but I didn't miss her evil grin as she said this.

"Bella," Edward said fiercely. "Run!"

He yelled that at me before taking off at a faster speed then I had ever seen before and attacking the nearest werewolf. The rest of the Cullens followed suit.

I ran into the frame of their new house. With the wood beams everywhere it would be harder for the werewolves to get me. I saw Victoria start to go after me but Billy held her back.

"Let us go after her. You help with the vampires first," he said, indicating the Elders.

"Billy!" I gasped.

"Sorry, Bella. You made your choice a long time ago and there is no turning back now," he said.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to stop you. I was just wandering how you plan on getting me in a wheel chair," I said. I knew it was wrong to make fun of a crippled person, but Billy was my enemy, and I could care less if someone knocked his wheel chair over.

"Come and get me, then. Or are you just going to stare at me," I said innocently.

The Elders with legs started coming after me, holding their torches out for light. I started climbing up the beams. One of the Elders was in good condition and took a leap after me. He grabbed my leg and started pulling me down. I kicked him in the face.

He fell to the ground; we were around twenty feet up, and landed on his back. I heard a sickening crunch before I started continuing to climb. I started to think I was untouchable until the Elder started throwing rocks at me.

"You'll never win!" I screamed as an elder threw a rock, which hit my head. I took a hand full of sawdust and threw it at them. Two of them started clutching their eyes in pain. I took the opportunity to climb higher. They started running towards a latter in the corner. _Crap_, I said internally.

I got to the second floor and continued climbing up the beams. When I got to the third floor I realized I was trapped. I climbed back down to the second floor. A beam snapped under my feet and I fell to the cement flooring of the second floor, clutching my leg. My leg was too hurt for me to start scaling beams.

I ran to where I thought the latter was. The Elders had removed it and thrown it to the floor. There was no way I could jump. The Elders saw me on the second floor and hurriedly climbed down from the third. I was on the ground next to a long plank when they all reached me. They put their torches carefully down and circled me.

"So sorry, Isabella. But you must be punished," said one Elder with a creepy smile. I grabbed the plank and lifted it up around a foot of the ground. Surprisingly it didn't weigh much.

"I think you're the ones who need to be taught a lesson, actually," I said. But before I could hit anyone with the beam it was lifted out of my hands. Not by any of the Elders but by-

"Laurent!" I cried, shocked and grateful. His eyes were dark and he nodded at me.

"Hello, boys," he said eerily. The Elders scoffed at the words 'boys'.

"I always hated old men who tried to hurt children," he said. With that he threw up the board and he hit it with his fist. It, with ferocious speed, spun in a circle. It bashed into the Elder's legs, all of them, with a series of sickening crunches.

They all fell to the floor clutching their now broken legs. I grabbed a torch.

I looked around at all of them evilly. I took a torch and set the wood beam next to me on fire. They all gasped in shock as they realized that they wouldn't be able to escape the fire. The beam broke away to the first floor. I looked around, shocked. The broken beam had set the boards below on fire in less then five seconds.

I realized, with sudden anger, that at some point the Elders had doused the wood in gasoline. They were planning to burn the Cullens in their own house! The fire reached the second floor, which was also gasoline covered.

"Burn in hell!" I screamed at all of them. Laurent grabbed me and jumped up to the third floor.

"This floor isn't full of gasoline so it shouldn't catch on fire for about 20 minutes. Wait here, I'm going to check on your family, then I'll take you away," he said.

I suddenly gasped in shock. A werewolf, Jacob to be more exact, had appeared behind Laurent.

"Watch out!" I screamed, but it was too late. Jacob had grabbed Laurent and thrown him from the top of the house.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

He lowered himself to me, preparing to break my neck.

"If I can't have you, no one can," he said in a tortured voice. I realized then he was killing Edward and I because he loved me. He would most likely kill himself afterwards.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I love you. I really do," I said, before stabbing him in the heart with the silver car emblem.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized what I had done. He slowly started sinking to the ground, withering and moaning in pain. I rubbed the hair away from his eyes.

"But my heart belongs to someone else," I whispered. I kissed him on what had once been his cheek, before he slowly sank into an eternal sleep. He looked at peace before he died.

I noticed, with a stab of fear that the floor was now on fire.

"Help!" I screamed. Everyone was too busy fighting to hear me, but there was no way I would burn here. Not before I told Edward I loved him.

I closed my eyes, stretched out my arms, and said a silent prayer. I silently jumped off of the building.

I fell for a while, preparing myself for an impact which never came. I was suddenly wrapped in a steel grip.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see a Cullen, but what I saw made my insides freeze. I was wrapped in Victoria's arms, and she was staring at me with an evil grin.

"James would be proud," she said with a maniac glint in her eye. She lowered her mouth to my neck and I prayed for a quick end.

Suddenly I dropped to the ground as she was yanked away from me. Laurent had her in a steel headlock.

There was nothing I could do to help him. I frantically looked for Edward or his family to call for help, but I didn't see them. Suddenly Billy grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back, pulling me to him.

"Now you will watch first hand what evil creatures they are," he whispered in my ear, turning me to face Victoria and Laurent's ferocious fight.

"It wasn't the Cullens!" I screamed, trying to break from his tight grip. I squirmed and turned around to face him.

"She killed the Elders! She went on your land! It wasn't them!" I screamed, frantically trying to break from his grip. My mind drifted to wander about the Cullens. Where could they be?

"It doesn't matter," he whispered, his voice sounding tortured and slightly crazy. "They killed my boy."

"No," I said fiercely. "That was you and I. Just you and I."

I finally managed to face him. I kicked him in his tortured and shocked face. He let go of me and clutched his face. I kicked over his wheelchair, causing him to fall down.

I bent down to him and whispered in his ear.

"The only difference is that I did the dirty work," I said, before running to go help Laurent.

I grabbed Victoria's head and yanked it back as hard as I could. She broke away from him and stumbled to the ground. I nodded my head now to the blazing flames that were the house frame. He understood.

We both ran near the flames and pretended to hide.

"You think you can hide from me?" Victoria shouted, sauntering towards the house frame.

"We don't need to," Laurent said before jumping out and kicking Victoria into the flames. I took a small slab of concrete and threw it at the foundation breams. They were weak from the fire, so my throw knocked them down a bit.

"One more," said Laurent fiercely.

I picked up another one, focusing all my strength, anger, sorrow, and exertion into the one throw. I hit the weak-supporting beam. Laurent grabbed me by the waist and ran far away from the house.

The Cullens were just coming out of the forest, looking beat up and tired, when they saw what was about to happen. They threw the corpses of the werewolves into the flames before running towards us.

The house of the frame suddenly came crashing down, concrete, beams, flames and all. When the three slabs of concrete hit each other with the flames and beams between them, a mini explosion took place.

Debris went flying everywhere. Suddenly I was worried about the forest catching fire, but nature took care of that problem. Suddenly it started to rain, not an uncommon thing in Forks but still perfect timing, and the small-scattered fires were put out.

I never loved Forks more.

We all stood up and looked around, pleased with ourselves. I went over to hug Edward and tell him I loved him, but he shrugged me off. He started walking towards the forest.

I stared at his retreating back, confusion and pain settling over me. Laurent's arm draped around my shoulder and pulled me to him. I grabbed him and hugged him and started to cry.

Esme and Carlisle went to the remains of the house to make sure everything was okay and that Victoria hadn't miraculously survived. Emmett and Rosalie were hugging each other tightly, so were Alice and Jasper.

"What did I do?" I sobbed into Laurent's shoulder. "I thought he would forgive me."

"He just needs time to think," Laurent soothed me.

Once I had calmed down I remembered something. I went over into my car and got out my bag. I pulled out the cross Carlisle's father had made, which I hadn't given back yet.

I walked over to where Carlisle and Esme were standing, staring sorrowfully at what had used to be the frame of their second house. I lightly tapped on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Yes, Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I got this before your last house um was destroyed, and I thought you'd want it back," I mumbled, sorry for snapping him out of his thoughts.

His eyes grew wide in shock, and I was sure if he could've cried he would've when he saw the cross. I gave it to him and he started mouthing words out, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"Bella…" he whispered. "You have no idea how worried and sad I was about this. I was devastated when I thought I had lost this, the only thing left I had owned of my father's. Thank you so very much," he said softly, pulling me into a hug.

"You're welcome," I mumbled again, embarrassed.

"And don't worry about Edward. He loves you. I think just the battle took a toll on him. He'll come around," Carlisle said.

I so badly wanted to believe him, but I couldn't help but think maybe I had pushed Edward too far. Maybe he was tired of saving me. All I knew was that I had to be brave. I had to be strong.

Other things were out there, other troubles, other monsters. And some won't rest until I'm dead. But whatever they were, I had to be strong. I wouldn't give up. I didn't come this far in my life to just throw it away.

When they come, I would be ready.

* * *

**Awww so there's the last official chapter of Dusk. Poor Bella. Well I hoped you enjoyed reading just as much as I enjoyed writing. Love you guys! The epilouge is still to come! Once again, I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review and let me know what you thought. Reviews rock and make the story worth being written!**


	14. An Epilogue: Stars

**Okay, so here it is! This is the final, final chapter of Dusk -tear-. The epilogue. I really do love this part of the story though. It is really short but it serves it's purpose. That purpose is to give Dusk the ending it truly deserves.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters - Stephenie Meyer does.**

_

* * *

_

_Stars_

_An Epilogue_

It had been two weeks since the 'war' ended. A lot of things had changed since then. Billy Black was arrested and charged for arson. He was to serve six months in jail then get psychiatric help for the loss of his son and for claiming that other town's members were 'vampires'.

The town's people who tried to mob the Cullen's house accepted the Cullens with open arms. Perhaps it was their need for a good doctor after being hit by a car, or maybe it was because they felt like complete idiots for listening to the rants of someone who is now in jail and needs psychiatric help.

The remaining Elders of the reservation started to repress the lycanthrope gene once again. They never filed missing persons reports on those who died during the war.

I never got charged with vehicular assault like I feared for hitting people with my car. No one died and even if someone did try to sue me my behavior was pure self-defense.

Charlie forgave me for ditching him on the plane when I told him a lie about how I had a panic attack about going on a plane in the ladies bathroom and that the only way to calm myself down was by getting as far from the airport as possible.

The Cullens finally rebuilt their house. It was stunning and basically the exact same layout as before, except for a mysterious guest bedroom that was now added. I had been over once or twice in the past two weeks, but only by Alice's invitation. Edward never spoke to me.

Victoria's corpse was never found when the rubble was removed, but we know there was no way she could've survived.

Another major difference was that now the Cullens were allowed onto the reservation. I had spent the better part of today on First Beach with Alice collecting different colored rocks. She had gone home but I told her I needed time to think.

I was now sitting on the ledge of a cliff overlooking the ocean with my legs dangling off. The height hadn't bothered me at all. I was staring into the distance, just thinking and waiting for twilight.

I hadn't been myself since Edward and I stopped talking. I was more of a hollow shell then anything. I felt sad and lonely, but at least I felt.

Laurent moved into a condo in Port Angeles. He lived there for a couple of weeks at a time, then he would go somewhere else. I often wondered where but I never asked.

When he did come we would see each other almost everyday. He and I had almost become as good of friends as Alice and I had. I had kept my distance from Alice, and all the other Cullens for that matter. I found it awkward to be around Edward's family when we were on such weird terms.

I tried to be as nice as possible to them, though. Alice always told me to loosen up around her, but I just couldn't.

With Laurent, on the other hand, it seemed as if I could talk to him for hours. He was so easy to talk to. I often vented my problems on him and he often gave me genuinely good advice. When I asked him about Edward, he told me to give Edward space.

He kept his job as a psychiatrist on part time terms after I hassled him for two hours one day at how good he was at the job. He just laughed and said he had a gift.

I always felt bad for killing Jacob, no matter how many times I told myself that it was either him or me. I wondered days on end if that was the best way to handle things, if maybe I could've talked to him first and saved both of our lives.

His biggest mistake had been falling in love with me, and that was a fact. I wondered if Edward had realized that and that's why he acted as if I didn't exist.

A light breeze passed by me, and I distinctly caught Edward's smell within the wind. I turned around, not exactly overly excited to see him.

"Yes, Edward?" I called out, even though I couldn't see him.

He walked out of the forest in what looked like a tuxedo jacket, a white button down shirt, and jeans. He looked amazing. He placed a portable stereo on a rock before coming to sit down next to me.

"Bella…" he started, but trailed off.

"Bella, I miss you." He continued.

"Why did you ignore me in the first place?" I asked, my tone sharper then I meant it to be.

He looked at me and his eyes were full of sorrow and another emotion I just couldn't quite place.

"I was thinking about our relationship. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed we were never on the same page. I would think I was doing something so right, but you would get offended. You would do something you thought embarrassing, but I thought lovely," he said.

I looked down at the ocean, tears starting to well up in my eyes. I had never related well to people, but I thought Edward was the one exception. I guess he thought differently.

"What do you want me to say to that, Edward?" I said, staring back at him.

"Don't say anything," he whispered, wiping a tear off of my face. They had begun to fall.

"Edward, I love you. You have no idea how much guilt I felt when I didn't say I loved you before the war. I had to come back," I said.

"And I'm glad you did," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He certainly hadn't acted like he did.

"I never knew how much you being there affected me. Seeing what I was fighting for made me fight that much harder," he whispered.

He got up and turned on the stereo. A song I wasn't familiar with came on.

"And the more I thought about how we weren't always on the same page, I realized something," he said, holding his hand out for me to get up and join him. I got up and we started slowly dancing to the song. I listened to the lyrics and started relaxing.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evening fell _

_Dancin' in my wooden shoes _

_In a wedding gown_

"What did you realize?" I whispered.

"I realized that…" He began again.

_Dancin' out on 7th street _

_Dancin' through the underground _

_Dancin' little marionette _

_Are you happy now?_

"I realized that that's what makes us love each other as much as we do," he said, looking down at me, his eyes smoldering.

_Where do you go when you're lonely? _

_Where do you go when you're blue? _

_Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you _

_When the stars go blue _

_When the stars go blue _

_Blue..._

He slowly bent down his head, and as the sun set and twilight began, we kissed.

* * *

**Did you guys get the whole 'stars go blue' dusk thing? I did lol! Well my proof reader has been pressuring me to write a sequel, which I didn't plan on. If you think I should say so when you review. Keep an eye out for my next story, The Apple Tree. It's a comedy about Bella and Edward's love\hate relationship. I needed some fluff and I can't wait to write that story. Well, I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading Dusk as much as I enjoyed writing. Keep reading! Twilight Forever!**


End file.
